


Spidey's Step-In

by tacendaparker16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bad Puns, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cute, Cute Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, New York City, Other, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Podfic Welcome, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacendaparker16/pseuds/tacendaparker16
Summary: Peter hurts his leg while out on Spider-Man duties and, despite his enhanced healing, has to sit on the bench for the next week or so. But that doesn’t stop the streets of New York from needing his help. So, who better to step in than Bucky Barnes, the former Winter Soldier himself in the flesh- and… metal?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Spidey's Step-In

“Incoming!” Peter said as he slowly made his way out of the elevator and into the penthouse, his crutches beating softly against the tile floor. 

“Woah there, Pete, don’t wanna go too fast,” Clint huffed jokingly. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up,” the young Avenger retorted, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. 

“Woah, what happened to you, son?” Steve questioned audibly as he walked by, fresh from the gym and in need of water. 

Before Peter could respond, a voice from behind him in the elevator beat him to it. 

“Well what do you know, Petey here did something stupid again,” the distinct voice of Tony Stark interjected, and Steve swears Peter could see his own brain with how far his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“Mr. Stark, it wasn’t stupid! He _needed_ my _help_ ,” the boy pleaded, clearly annoyed. The team assumed he had already gotten a lecture or two from the billionaire… or seven. 

“Pete, you don’t just jump off a building trying to save a bird. They can _fly_ ,” Tony interjected. 

“I thought he was _injured!_ His wing looked like it was bent at a weird angle, I didn’t want him to commit birdy toaster bathtub!” Peter stated exasperatedly. 

“I’m sorry, birdy toaster _what_ now?” Steve questioned inquisitively. 

“You wouldn’t understand, old man,” Clint spoke up from the couch while Peter raised a hand and made a throat-cutting motion so signify that he meant suicide. Steve rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, Disapproving Dad Face™ front and center. 

“Look, that’s besides the point. Where’s Bucky?” Peter questioned, eager to shut down the conversation that he was sure was about to be turned into another ‘Peter Needs to Learn Self-Preservation Skills™’ Ted Talk. Just then, Bucky walked in through the hallway, making a bee-line for the kitchen to grab a couple of plums. As he reached into the bowl Peter spoke up, grabbing his attention and forcing him to take out his earbuds. 

“There he is! Hey, listen, Uncle Bucky, I need to talk to you,” Peter perked up, glad to finally reach the man’s attention. 

“Hm?” the super soldier hummed, clearly still engulfed in whatever oldies music he was listening to. 

“Please, Uncle Bucky, this is serious!” Peter whined. And with that, he had Bucky’s full attention. Although, to be honest, what really grabbed the man’s attention was the thick, red and blue plaster cast that encased the Spiderling’s left leg from top to bottom, coupled with the shiny aluminum crutches resting under the boy’s arms. Two large, fluffy Spider-Man themed pillow pets rest under his armpits. And Bucky had to admit, it was kind of adorable. 

“Wooooah, what the hell happened to you, champ?” Bucky said in surprise, taking in Peter’s latest added features. His face turned serious. “Did you try to do parkour off a tall building to impress MJ again?” He said sternly. 

“He did some more stupid shit,” Tony interjected yet again. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Peter cut in at the same time. 

“Point is, my leg is shattered in, like… well, everywhere, and I can’t go out Spider-Manning for the next week or two, even with my advanced healing. Sooo,” Peter drew out. Bucky didn’t like where this was going. 

“I need you to take over for me ‘till I’m back on my feet again.” Peter finished before pausing to try and read Bucky’s expression. That wasn’t an easy task, considering he was an expert liar, and all. 

“Oh, HELL. NO.” Bucky interjected, immediately shutting the boy down. “Why can’t you just leave New York alone for a couple of weeks?”

“Because, crime rates have been super high lately and I can’t afford to not be out there. Just yesterday I had to help with seventeen muggings, six assaults, and four robberies!” Peter pleaded. “Please?” 

“Okay, well, why can’t you just get one of the others to do it?” Bucky questioned, gesturing to the other readily available Avengers in the room. 

“Because! Clint’s got family duty this weekend, Steve would be too noticeable and draw too much attention, same with Mr. Stark, Thor’s off-world, Wanda and Vision are on vacation together and I’m too scared to ask Nat.” Peter continued. 

“…Why are you too scared to ask Nat? You know she’d say yes,” Bucky reasoned. 

“Oh, I’m not scared for her. I’m scared for the criminals.” Peter said surely, eyes wide. Both looked over towards Nat, who was casually draped across an armchair and picking underneath her nails with a knife. When she made eye contact with the two of them her lips curled into a smirk, before returning her attention to her deadly manicure. The two heroes looked back at each other and gulped. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that one,” Bucky agreed. Peter just nodded slowly, eyes wide. 

“So? You up to it?” Peter asked hopefully, lifting and lowering his crutches softly in a sort of fidgeting way. 

“Ehh,” said Bucky, still thinking. 

“Pleaseeeee,” Peter pleaded, leaning in now on his crutches towards Bucky, his big, brown doe eyes now on full show. Bucky hesitated for a moment longer before finally giving in. 

“Oh, fine. But as soon as you can get back to your Spider-Man duties, I’m droppin’ it. You hear me?” Bucky said, raising his index finger authoritatively. 

Peter nodded enthusiastically, thanking his superhero uncle profusely. 

“And no sappy shit, either. I don’t want any part in that ‘public decency’ shit, even if it’s for the press. I don’t like kids.” Bucky interjected. 

“No, no, of course not. You don’t have to worry about that, Mr. Bucky Barnes Winter Soldier, sir,” Peter reassured enthusiastically. Bucky just rolled his eyes before turning to walk away with about four or five plums in hand. He chucked one at Clint before he left, hitting the archer across the face. 

“Eat your fruits, fat ass. I know you’ll be trying to take pictures of me doing this hero shit, better keep your stamina up.” 

And with that, he left, leaving behind Peter and the rest of the Avengers. Peter grinned ear-to-ear before heading over to the couch and grabbing a Wii remote to try and beat Clint, Tony and Nat at Mario Kart. 

\------------------------------------ 

The next day was a Sunday, and it was bright and sunny outside. Just the type of weather Bucky hated. _’Great,’_ he muttered under his breath as he looked out the window of his penthouse suite before getting dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast. 

“Morning, sleepyhead, ready for your hero duties?” Peter smirked, sitting at the island counter at the kitchen and eating his third bowl of cereal. 

“ _Don’t._ push it,” Bucky said grouchily. Peter tried to hide his smirk as he looked back down at his bowl. He failed. 

Bucky grabbed a bite for breakfast before going upstairs to change into his suit. When he was done, the soldier made his way back downstairs and gathered his weapons, preparing to leave the building. 

“Hey, don’t forget your diaper bag for the kiddies-“ Tony called out to him as he walked past the table. The billionaire was abruptly cut off, however, by a large, sharp knife being jammed into the wooden table right next to his hand. Bucky scoffed as he stuffed the knife back into his holster with the rest of his tactical gear before making his way to the elevator, leaving behind a shocked (and for once quietly stunned) Tony Stark. 

\------------------------ 

Day 1 

Bucky wasn’t known to be the overly eccentric, lovable personality that Spider-Man was. In fact, the two were about as opposite as could be. Sure, Bucky was completely different back at the tower, but this was different. When he stepped onto a battlefield he wasn’t “Bucky” anymore… he was James Buchanan Barnes, _the Soldier._

So, tactics engrained in his mind, the Soldier stepped out into the streets of New York. 

\------------------------ 

Barnes tried his best to avoid the limelight, (publicity was the _last_ thing he needed). So, he did what any vigilante would do in this sort of situation: lurk in the shadows, on rooftops, in alleyways, silently awaiting his prey. Sure, his “prey” was muggers, which was a huge demotion from Nazis or aliens like usual, but _still_. He had a mission and he intended to complete it. 

The day was pretty uneventful, apart from the casual attempted mugging or sexual assault case. The Soldier easily stopped them all, no harm coming to anyone unintended. (He couldn’t say the same for the criminals, however….) 

And at the end of the day, the soldier went home. He went back to the Tower and resumed his role as Bucky, the one everyone loves so dearly. And he woke up the next day with the exact same routine in mind. 

\------------------------ 

The following week went fairly smoothly, he _did_ get to stop two bank robberies and three illegal weapons deals. The Soldier lost count of the number of drug deals and cases, as well as the muggings and assaults. He even took down a trafficking ring, once. All in all, things were going smoothly. 

Well, that was until that _stupid little kid_ showed up. 

\------------------------ 

The Soldier had been on his usual patrol on a casual Friday evening, and the day had gone pretty well all things concerned. No fatalities, no failed missions. And _Bucky_ was eager to finally get home. 

He was on his way back to the Compound when he _heard it._

_”Mommy?”_

The voice was small, distant even. But the little girl’s voice carried through his enhanced hearing and straight to his attention. 

The voice mewled again. _”Mommy? Where are you?”_

Bucky would have maybe, just _maybe_ cooed at the little girl if he hadn’t immediately been pulled back into full-blown Soldier™ mode. He hurriedly followed the trail of the distant voice, the small child’s words carrying closer and closer with each step he took. 

Before long, the Soldier came to a stop before his target. There, right in the center of Times Square, stood a little girl with dark brown hair and deep doe eyes, staring up at him. When she saw him, she immediately approached him timidly. 

“Have you seen my mommy?” the little girl mewled, staring up into his eyes shyly, her own swelling with tears. 

By now, a small crowd had gathered around the pair. Cell phones were being pulled out to film the encounter, and several gasps were heard. Some were whispering, recognizing the man to be the infamous Winter Soldier. Many were growing fearful, some even going so far as to shout out to the little girl and tell her to back away. 

Bucky ignored this as his eyes softened and he knelt to the same level as the girl and rested his hand gently on her shoulder, his voice soft. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Bucky asked kindly. 

“Morgan,” the little girl answered, her thumb now in her mouth. She didn’t shy away, though. 

Bucky’s heart melted. 

“No, but we’ll find her. Hey, why don’t we go over and sit in one of those fun spinny chairs while we wait for her to come back,” Bucky suggested. The little girl nodded excitedly and immediately jumped into the man’s arms. Several gasps emerged from the surrounding crowd as Bucky picked the little girl up and rested her on his hip as the pair made their way over to one of the fun chairs. 

The two sat down, the little girl sitting happily in his lap, as she began to play with his metal arm. Her tiny hands fiddled with his metal fingers gleefully as a cheery smile took over her face. He joked with her and ticked her playfully as she giggled, the two having a grand old time. 

About a half hour passed, and finally a frazzled-looking woman hastily approached the two. Both Bucky and Morgan looked up at the woman before the little girl excitedly hopped up and jumped into the woman’s arms. 

“Mommy!” she squealed in delight. 

“Oh hi honey, I’m so glad you’re okay,” the woman said exasperatedly, a look of huge relief on her face as she kissed her daughter’s cheeks and forehead, brushing the chestnut locks back from Morgan’s face as she did so. 

After about another minute or so of reuniting, the mother finally turned to see who had been taking care of her daughter all this time. What she saw was quite… well, _unexpected_ to say the least. 

There, in the chair, sat Bucky Barnes. The one and only Winter Soldier, World War II Veteran, best friend of Captain America and unofficial Avenger. 

The woman’s expression looked shocked for a brief moment, before turning soft again and speaking up. 

“Thank you so much for saving my daughter, I really can’t thank you enough,” she said exasperatedly. 

“It’s no problem at all, ma’am. I’m just glad I could help.” Bucky paused before adding, “May I ask how you knew we were here?” 

The woman laughed, clearly shocked that the avenger did not understand why. 

“Well, it’s not so hard to find you when you’re trending on Twitter,” she laughed. Bucky, however, became confused. Then he realized. Bucky looked around slowly as he saw large crowds of at least two hundred people, all live-streaming or videotaping at least some sort of the encounter. He finally turned back to the woman, sighing. 

“Well, I’m glad I could help reunite you two. Have a good day, ma’am.” Bucky turned to leave when he heard that same mousey voice call out to him from before. 

_”Wait!”_

Bucky stopped abruptly and turned back to see what Morgan wanted, but was immediately bombarded with a little girl leaping into his arms, nearly knocking him back in the process. 

“Thank you, Mr. Bucky.” The little girl said sincerely into his shoulder. A smile peaked around the man’s lips as his heart warmed. He hugged back before whispering in return, 

“You’re welcome, Morgan.” 

\------------------------ 

“Holy shit, Bucky’s trending on Twitter!” Clint yelled as he rushed into the main living space of the Avengers Suite in the Tower. Several faces turned towards his direction in return, all looking equally either confused or unamused. 

“Language,” said Steve. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up old man,” Clint spat back, attention still drawn heavily to his phone. 

That’s when Bucky walked back in. 

“Hey Buck, how was patrol today?” Cap questioned nonchalantly. 

“Not too bad,” Bucky responded. It was then that Peter walked in, this time free of crutches and cast. 

“Hey, guys! Guess what? I got cleared for Spider-Man duties again! Looks like I don’t need Uncle Bucky to be my step-in anymore…” the teenager trailed off as he got a _tweet!_ from his phone. He paused to pull it out before reading the headline. Suddenly, his eyes got wide. 

“Woah, did you guys know that Bucky is trending on Twitter?!” 

-//-The End-//-


End file.
